


Watch Me

by oh2hell



Series: Dirty Talk [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: The boys bring a girl back and have a little fun





	Watch Me

She was panting, her pale, round tits rising and falling rapidly. Dean had one hand on her stomach, right below her belly button, and the other inside of her panties. Her arms were hooked back behind Dean's neck, her eyes closed and head tilted back. Dean's mouth was on her neck, blowing hot and wet breaths across her skin with his eyes locked on Sam's but she didn't care. The bulge of Dean's clothed, hard cock pressing against her naked ass coupled with the two men seeing her so vulnerable made her legs tremble. Dean's teeth flashed as he scraped them across the surface of her skin before he spoke.

"See, Sammy, she loves it when you get her all wet and ready to go before you even slip a finger in her." Dean has spent at least five minutes dragging his fingers on the inside of her thigh, getting close to her pussy but always stopping just short. When he deemed her desperate enough he played with her clit and pussy lips through the crotch of her panties, feeling the wet when he separated her lips and letting her get nice and messy. When she started begging Dean conceded and put his middle finger in her pussy down to the knuckle.

"Just like in that little wet dream you have about me - they love it when you take control." The hand on her stomach traveled up, sliding over her tits and playing with her nipples, and rested on her neck, squeezing slightly. She was whimpering by now. Dean moved his head so his mouth was right on her ear. "And they fucking love it when you make them your little bitch. Right sweetheart?" When Dean said "sweetheart" he shoved his ring finger in beside the other, squeezed her neck a little harder, and pressed up against her back. All she could do was whimper an affirmation.

"Now, Sammy, you think she's been good enough for me to fuck her? You think she deserves my cock?" The girl melted back against Dean's chest as he pulled his fingers out and stretched the waistband of her panties far enough to dig them into her pussy. She rocked her hips against the fabric, knees weak, desperate for any friction and loving the drag of the wet fabric on her clit. She didn't hear what Sam (not Sammy, that she remembered) said. She was focused on the heat behind her and her desperation to cum.

"I think so too, baby boy." Dean pulled the panties tighter, cracking the elastic and ripping some of the fabric. "I think we oughtta take these off."

Once the panties were off the girl was spun around and pushed onto the bed. She felt the dip by her head and looked up to see Sam, the younger man, lean back with his cock in his hand. He was fucking huge. She found herself leaning forward, begging with her eyes to let her taste it. She had lost all self control by that point and would let these boys do whatever the fuck they wanted to her. She was jolted out of her reverie by a sharp slap on her ass.

"Pay attention, bitch." She felt heat on her ass, still covered by the denim Dean was wearing, and obeyed. Her ass was up in the air, pussy and asshole on full display for the man behind her. She felt the heat pull away and soon felt the head of Dean's cock resting on the slit of her pussy. 

"Sammy, keep her mouth full." Her eyes flew up when his hand lightly touched the back of her head. Before Sam could even finish asking if she was okay with it she took his cock was halfway down her throat. She felt Dean's cock pressing against her and pushed back, taking all of him before he could do anything about it. Then she rocked forward, dragging her pussy back to the tip of Dean's cock and her mouth to the base of Sam's. She repeated this a few times until Dean grabbed her hips to keep her still and started slamming into her. With each thrust she was pushed forward onto Sam and them pulled back to take Dean in all the way. The combination of the balls slapping against her chin, covered in her spit and Sam's precum, and against her sensitive clit, covered in her own slick, was starting to be too much. She couldn't even hear whatever Dean was saying - if he was saying anything.

When Sam's dick next hit the back of her throat and Dean's hips touched her thighs the girl began to get louder. Her whimpers were turning into punched-out moans as she felt that familiar tingle. She'd never had an orgasm just from getting fucked before.

Sam grabbed her hair and forced her further down on his cock, her nose touching his short, fuzzy pubic hair while Dean continued to pound into her pussy but not pulling her back any more. As her orgasm built she felt herself choking on Sam's cock, her spit dripping down her chin and making a mess underneath her. Her moans got louder and louder, her legs shaking and arms giving out as she came, only being held up by the two dicks inside of her. But neither of them stopped.

Dean continued pounding into her, drawing out her orgasm to the point of pain. Sam's other hand came to the back of her head, holding her still so he could fuck her face even better. Soon his cum was mixing with her spit, whatever she couldn't swallow dripping down her chin and neck. He held her down close for a few seconds, his cock twitching in her throat. He pulled out and large ropes of spit mixed with cum spanned from his dick to her mouth.

Her pussy was still being fucked, one of Dean's hands yanking her head back now that Sam was finished. She was pulled into an impossible arch with Dean fucking into her as hard as he possible could. She could feel him in her fucking stomach. When he came he barely faltered while his cum dripped down the inside of her thighs. 

When the boys pushed her down onto the bed she was covered in cum and spit and her own fluids and she had never been so fucking turned on in her life. She put two fingers inside of herself and fucked herself shamelessly. She was humping against her hand, using the other to twist her nipples. She came again but this time she was even louder. She was almost shouting "fuckfuckfuck", the two men staring down at her as she put on her little show.

When she had calmed down a bit and her breathing slowed she looked up to see Sam with a wet towel and Dean with the most satisfied smirk on his face. Damn. She'd have to do this way more fucking often.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy. Okay well I know it's short and abrupt but. I thought yall might like it


End file.
